ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Elgin Blade
Alexis Elgin Blade was born April 25th, 1984 in Texas. He is a professional wrestler and musician. He is currently under contract of WWE Damage and is on the Smackdown Brand Life Before Wrestling Early life Alex Blade was born in a hot April Morning at 3:53 am in Texas to say it was a glorious day would of been a lie. Alex's father didn't show up for the birth, in fact rumors were floating around that while his mother was in labor he was out sleeping with another woman. For the past twelve years Alex Blade did not have a happy childhood. He was not allowed to play sports of any kind or even have any sort of friends in school for the purpose that his father was an abusive drunk. At age nine Alex was told by his teacher that she wanted to meet his father, when he told him he got a black eye for his trouble. It was not till later on that the teacher just wanted to tell his dad that Alex was a smart and nice young man who was doing well. Alex soon had a baby sister named Kelly Who was more of a child born out of a drunken night then anything. Despite the bad childhood Alex was able to go and learn Tae Kwon Do and Tai Chi in secrecy from his father and was taught by his grandfather. Alex's father soon found out and gave Alex a huge beating, Alex not wanting to hurt his dad did not fight back and instead took the abuse for the years to come. Early Teenage Life Alex grew up still a surly Teenager and had a big attitude problem, After getting in a fight one day at School Alex had come home and again got beat up by his dad. His father then told him "next time I hear your in a fight, I'm sending you the hospital". Back at School it wasn't getting any better as he was getting picked on, beat up and humiliated. To top it all off his father forbidden him to do learn any more tae kwon do and tai chi from his grandfather and was ordered to come home straight after school and do his homework. Alex's social life consisted of nobody as he didn't have any friends just a lot of enemies. At the age of twelve Alex found out that his father was abusing his little sister, Alex always took the blame and beatings whenever she did something wrong, but when he found out he quickly became fueled by anger. In the middle of the night, he saw his father going into his sister's room and without hesitation charged at him, Alex busted his father's nose, gave him 2 black eyes and a bloody lip. Alex's father ran out of the bedroom and Alex followed suit and was going to pummel him, his mother soon ran out and saw what was going on, she knew it all to well with what was going on with Kelly but was to scared. She had enough and she came out charging with a shot gun in her hands. Alex's father soon ran out of the house and left leaving the house. Late Teenage Life Alex lived a normal peaceful life with his mother and sister for a few years. He was allowed to go back and learn Tai Chi and Tae Kwon do from his grandfather, He also was being taught some kick boxing and at school his bully problems were over as he would defend himself if anything happened to him. At the age of fifteen Alex's mother got re-married to a man named Frank. Who was Alex's and Kelly's Step-Father. One day while they were still getting accustomed to each other Alex came home from School to see Frank watching some TV...on it was Wrestling. From that day Forward Alex knew what he wanted to do for a living. Frank not liking the idea of his son being a wrestler tried to change his mind by making him do enormous and tiring chorus for the farm after school. Alex would have to come home and immediately go to work on the farm till about seven o'clock at night, eat dinner and then go and do homework...Safe to say Alex's social life was very small. He did this every day for the past three years until he left home to go and train for wrestling Early Adult Life While living on the street and at the age eighteen Alex began lifting weights while working on his friend's farm where he stayed. He was done school and focused on the career he wanted. With the help of a few of his friends he put up quite an impressive build. Weeks passed and Alex was getting itchy to learn from a professional so his friend mentioned it to his dad who knew someone in Calgary where he could learn. After getting some money together he was gone and there he met Bret Hart. Bret liked the kid's style and his determination to come all the way from Texas to learn under him that he offered to train Alex for no money but in exchange Alex had to do a lot of backstage work in Stampede Wrestling. In exchange he would learn under the best Technical wrestler Alive. Independent Promotions Alex Blade started training for his wrestling career at the early age of fifteen but never even made it into the ring till he went and trained under Bret Hart in Calgary. Stampede Wrestling Alex Started in Stampede but knew nothing about the way of wrestling or how to even take a fall...Bret soon taught him the proper way to fall and that was the beginning, Alex was soon made into setting up the events at Stampede but quickly found himself in the ring and was getting the beatings of a life time. He was in the ring with some of the best and always got beat in the end, away from the ring he was learning the ways of the ropes with Bret and after a few months he quickly became better. He had the Tae Kwon do, Tai Chi and Kick boxing under his belt but Bret wanted him to learn how to fight as a wrestler and not as a fighter, Months passed and soon Alex was introduced to the ring as a wrestler and not as a jobber. He continued to build up his skills and get better and better in the ring, he soon would be making his own attire as he got higher and higher up the card and then after a few Months he became a full faced wrestler. With him now having his own move set and knowing how to fall, Bret told him to go and use his Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi and Kick Boxing in the ring. More months passed and Alex became one of the most vicious people in Stampede wrestling, he had the leg strength and when someone got kicked by him it hurt badly. He had the Technical ability and then soon was taught some Submission style wrestling where he taught himself a modified version of the Anaconda Vise and called it the locked and loaded. With No title wins under his belt at Stampede and Bret teaching him all he could, it was time for Alex to go back home and find a more suitable place. New Revolution Federation Alex soon signed a contract with another Independent Promotion called the New Revolution Federation and this is where his true wrestling story began. Alex's NRF run was brief and never won a title shot there but was rumored to be the shining light of the NRF and it's biggest star. Alex was rumored to be almost guaranteed a title shot but he soon left NRF after getting a call from Vince McMahon about a new Promotion called TVW, Alex soon left the NRF. With only a few wins under his belt the Rookie was going to make him presence known on live TV. Global Promotions TNA vs WWE Alex Blade Joined TVW and quickly became one of the fastest young stars in the game today. It was a different change of pace for the young superstar as his past promotions were about exciting the crowd and the TVW was about ability. At the young age of 23 Alex Blade defeated some of the biggest names which includes Kevin Nash, Big Show, The Rock, Batista, Kennedy, Kane and many many more. The young star was nearly undefeated for the entire TVW run and he also won the King of the Cage Championship, He was also seen dating Lita. TVW showed the crowd a lot about Alex Blade and it was uncommon for a six foot four kid to use Technical and Submission wrestling. Originally Alex was never suppose to be a main eventer for TVW because of his style but ended up proving that he belonged there. More high points was added when he was apart of the Team TNA and was the last man standing for his team, the match however ended when Kevin Nash attacked Alex. Despite being on top of the world; TVW closed it's door and it became WWE Damage. Alex retired the King of the Cage title and was still undefeated. WWE Damage WWE Damage was definitely a change for Alex Blade, Blade eventually cut all his hair and began to dress as what he would call "normal" attire. Blade was supporting blond short hair, and was dressing in chains, rings, denim and safe to say looked very emo. It didn't slow down his wrestling career in Damage thought as he became of the top wrestlers on Smack down very soon. He suffered his first pin fall loss to Jeff Hardy but still remained one of the most vicious people in the business, Alex soon got the most recognized in the Elimination Chamber were he barely won the World title from Kennedy. Kennedy ended up plunging Alex from on top of the cage all the way down to the Matt. Shortly after losing the match Alex Blade dropped the gimmick of the nice face and began to act like himself. Rumors were floating around that Alex's old gimmick was to hardcore for the younger fans and was told to change, after a few weeks of it stinking into the ground Alex quickly changed back to what he called his true self, but really it was the fact that he had found god and was starting to act like himself, he had stopped drinking, smoking and drugs and during this time he was on and off again dating Candice Michelle. The couple didn't last however and even after that he was soon seen dating Jillian Hall but after the Elimination Chamber Alex dropped all his friends and contacts and became this dark entity. With The elimination chamber in the books Damaged closed it's door and it became TWE Total Wrestling Entertainment Alex eventually asked to be traded from Smackdown to Raw for a chance to face against the Champion but other things also happened on Raw. While on Raw Alex began a soft friendship with Phoenix, who was someone he had played games with before, Alex and her became very close and eventually started dating. Alex never did win the Raw title but it was clear that he remained one of the top stars in the company, Alex continued to be one of the best on Raw but soon things changed and the layout of the company was also changed as TWE became WOW. World Of Wrestling W.O.W had lost Raw and in it there was Impact and ECW along with Smackdown. All the raw stars were now apart of ECW and Alex continued his games with Kos, during that time Alex and Phoenix's relationship was definitely going well. Alex and Kos faced off at the rumble but Kos ended up winning, but the more important story was what happened after the rumble and Jake Skate's death. Soon W.O.W ended and WWE Damage returned. WWE Damage second run The second run of Damage proved to be better for Alex, Eventually he won the ECW championship and kept it all the way up to wrestlemania defeating Kos numerous times. He continued to do things that nobody else could do and despite the submission style and Technical abilities he had, he had fit right at home with the ECW rules and style. Eventually at wrestlemania he was defeated and lost the ECW title and then was drafted to smackdown, he had also lost Phoenix who when asked if she would marry him got into an argument with him. Damage has had a better affect on Alex and with his wrestling career still going strong, eventually after coming from ECW to Smackdown Alex declared himself a contender for Undertakers World title and began to play mind games with Him, John Cena and Randy Orton. After Alex took out Orton numerous times and beat John Cena the match at backlash was made as it would be Taker vs Blade for the World title. Taker however kept the advantage as he attacked Blade over the course of three weeks and tried to end his career, however at Backlash Taker was the one who fell as Blade won the World Championship. Blade Retained his world title by beating both Jericho and Chyna and because of the match, he had Sent Jericho home to recover. Blade took a few days off and was back in the full swing of things but his relationship with Remorse had ended. Alex however not feeling to stressed soon got back on the dating game and was dating Ashley Massaro However Ashley soon got Fired and Alex began to get in arguments with WWE Management about the course they were taking. After refusing to listen to him, Alex skipped out on of the biggest Pay Per views and one of his biggest matches. He was told by management that he would be starting back at the bottom but he just simply responded: I quit; and with that WWE had lost one of it's best wrestlers. World Wrestling Entertainment: Resurrection After Alex quit WWE Damage, he decided to stay home for a few months. Time passed however and Alex wanted to get back into the game and was able to get a deal with WWE: Resurrection, while his career had just started his future seems very bright. In Wrestling Trainer Bret Hart Wrestling Style Submission Technical Some High Flying Tae Kwon do Tai Chi Kick Boxing Some Boxing Some Brawling Move Set Finisher Blackout - Alex a lower roundhouse kick to the leg, then a left kick to the chest. He then grabs the opponent and puts him in a DDT position One knee to the Head and then a twisted Neck breaker Signatures Reverse DDT Shining Wizard Favourite Moves - Tornado Kick - Rear Horse Kick - Side Kick - High Kick - Wing Chun Punch - Spinning Back Kick - Armbar - Flying Knee Combo - Triangle Choke - Backwards Goplata - Jumping Arm Bar - Standing Dropkick - Enziguri - Tequila Sunrise - Turning Kick - Double Leg Take Down - Spiked DDT - Knee Face Buster Combo’s - Repeated Kicks Strike Attacks + Roundhouse kick to head + Punch to head + Clothesline + Kick to Gut + Hard Right hand + Shuffle Side Kick + Side Kick + Jumping spins back kick + Spinning Back Kick + Dropkick to Knee + Dropkick + Punch to Gut Grapple + Snap Suplex + DDT + Shining Players boot + Arm Drag Leg Drop + Back Wheel Trip + Arm Wrench and Elbow + Jumping Arm breaker + Running Enquirzi + Back Breaker + One armed DDT + Armbar + Armbreaker + Right hands to the head + Scoop Slam + Sambo Suplex + T-Bone Suplex + Leg Trip + Leg Lock + Dragon Screw + Continuous Knees to the Stomach + Belly to Belly + Double Knee Attack + Knee Face buster + Cradle DDT Grapple From Behind + Back drop bottom + Bulldog + Spinout Power bomb + Side-Effect + Forearms to the Back + Double-arm Face buster + Chop Block + Kick to Leg + Half Nelson Slam + Armbar from behind + Reverse DDT + Dragon Sleeper + Neckbreaker Ground Grapple Attacks Upper Body + Stomp on arm + Knee Drop on Head + Elbow Drop on Arm + Arm breaker + Knee Drop to Back + Leg Drop on Arm + Hagakure + Fist Drop + Slingshot Elbow Drop + Leg Drop + Armbar + Triangle Hold + Running Forearm + Running Elbow Drop + Leg Drop Lower Body + Elbow Drop to Back + Elbow Drop on Leg + Stomp on Leg + Continuous Stomp to Body + Sharpshooter + Figure-4-Leglock + Ankle Lock + Kicks to Back + Stomp on Stomach Corner Attacks Running Towards Opponent + Shining Wizard Combo + Flying Clothesline + Turnbuckle Kick Combo Corner Grapples + Body Strikes + Kicks to Midsection + Toss into Ring Post + Forearm to Back + Arm Wrench Stretch + Choking in Corner + Multiple Kicks + Shining Wizard + Choking on the ropes Corner Grapples Behind + Mule Kick + Neck breaker + Tree of Woe + Kicks the back of the leg + Smashes Head into turnbuckle + Toss into Ring post + Running Face on Ropes Sitting Corner Grapple + Continuous Stomps + Running Face Wash Ropes Groggy Against Ropes + Big slap on Chest + tying him up in the ropes and then punching him continuously + Knee Drop + Spike DDT Springboard Attacks + Springboard Phoenix Splash (Opponent Down) + Springboard Senton (Opponent Standing) Outside Springboard Attacks + Diving Through Middle Ropes Diving outside + Suicide Dive Diving Standing + Missile Dropkick + Diving Side Kick + Double Axe Handle + Clothesline Down + Elbow Drop + Diving Leg Drop Running Running Strikes Spinning Wheel Kick Running Calf Kick Karate Kick to the Head Running Grapple + Neck breaker and Punch + DDT + One Armed DDT + Right hand to face Counters + Counter Dropkick + Power slam + Hip toss + Belly to Belly + DDT + Spinning Wheel Kick Entrance Music Renegade by Styx (April 2008 to February 2009) Time Has Come by Shyboy (February 2009 to Present) Achievements WWE Damage: Hall of Famer WWE Damage: Rookie of the Year WWE Damage: World Champion WWE Damage: ECW Champion WWE Damage: King of the Cage Champion In Music Alex a Personal Life Alex Facts and Trivia Alex